


Boardwalk Show

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Grinding, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sweet/Hot, agressive make out to prove a point, anti-gay preacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek and Stiles, after hearing bigotted comments on their relationship decide to give the people of the Santa Monica Pier a live show. Some people loved it. Most hated it.No actual smut, just lots of making out.





	Boardwalk Show

It was a lovely and warm day. Stiles had managed to convince Derek into taking him for ice cream on the boardwalk. 

They were on a short summer vacation while Stiles was off school and Derek had time off work at the Sheriff’s station. They were enjoying their limited time away from Beacon Hills. As much as they both loved the pack, it was draining always being in charge and responsible, and this was the time when they were allowed to simply be a couple and enjoy even the smallest bit of normal life. 

Of course, they should have known that the supernatural wasn’t the only thing that wasn’t ‘normal’ about their life. They also happened to be an openly gay couple. 

One of the best parts of the U.S. is the freedom of speech. Stiles never hated that right more than he did right at that moment. 

There were preachers screaming and shouting down the boardwalk with loudspeakers and there was a large booth blocking and disrupting the traffic of the entire thing. There were huge obnoxious signs screaming at the passerby's, speaking of repentance and hell. Stiles heard and saw it plenty, especially being the male mate to an Alpha. Other packs, even, had shouted and screamed at them, telling them they couldn’t possibly be mates because that would go against nature. Needless to say, their pack was not associated with those bigot Alphas or their packs. 

Derek startled when a woman who was standing next to the preacher screamed and pointed at them. “What about them? What about the **_gays_ **?”

Stiles had to stop his mate from flashing his Alpha red eyes at the woman. “Babe, she’s not worth it, let's just enjoy the rest of our walk.” Normally, Stiles would be right behind Derek and stand up for them and their rights as they were still _people_ , but he just wanted to enjoy his vacation with his husband. It was coming to an end tomorrow and he didn’t want to let ignorant people ruin the last bit of their otherwise fantastic get-away. 

He almost had Derek convinced to just leave it until the man spoke through the microphone. “There is no saving from **_them_ **.” 

The words were spit with so much venom and hatred that Stiles immediately felt his blood boil within the confines of his veins. 

Derek snarled at them, his face angry and Stiles could tell he was just barely able to hold himself back from shifting and mauling the heinous people in front of them. They were just enjoying the boardwalk for fuck’s sake. 

Stiles put a hand on his husband’s shoulder and turned the larger man to him. “Hey, Der,” He got his attention with his mischievous tone. “I mean, if we’re going to hell anyway, we might as well enjoy it, right?” He asked. As soon as Derek understood he nodded, a snarky smile matching Stiles’. As soon as he had his mate’s permission he launched himself at the ‘wolf. 

The couple was well-practiced in chaste and modest kisses when in public. Neither of them believed in PDA, not because of their sexuality, but purely because of Stiles’ anxiety and Derek’s territorial tendencies. Today, however, was a different story. 

Stiles crashed into his mate, kissing the soft and full lips with as much force as he could muster. Derek’s reaction was immediate and fierce. His husband’s huge hands flew to his hips and yanked him closer and Stiles smiled into the kiss as he heard cat-calls and the furious shouting of the preacher. 

Derek quickly took control of the situation and kissed Stiles harder, deeper, more. It was hot as fuck and Stiles took a moment to briefly wonder if maybe he was getting a kick out of the little show they were putting on.

Stiles made sure to rock his hips into Derek’s and sighed as his husband’s hands crept down to his ass and squeezed. Hard. He gasped and took the initiative to jump. This was well-practiced as well. 

He wrapped his thin legs around Derek’s waist and sat on his mate’s hips and rocked forward. Derek groaned and it was his turn to smile into the steamy kiss as they listened to the chaos they were causing. 

The older man made it a point to squeeze his ass in his large hands and push and pull at him, rocking their hips together, making quite a spectacle out of themselves. 

Stiles managed to shift himself higher and shook his ass at the preacher and nearly threw his head back to laugh as the old man spluttered, screaming and shouting about the indecency, their hatred for god, and that there were children here. 

Stiles did feel a little guilty that there were kids. Not because of the nature of his relationship with his husband, but because no little kid should have to see adults basically going at it on the boardwalk, gay or straight. He couldn’t stop now though. 

Derek must have tripped on something because before he knew it they were on the ground, the Alpha’s back against the wooden boardwalk, and Stiles was straddling the man’s hips and rocking, grinding into him. 

The noise of their audience got louder and louder, more chaotic as there were contradicting sides as people screamed. Some were in disgust and anger, while others were in support. He vaguely heard a guy behind them yell, “It’s like watching porn!” 

“Yet another sin young man! Especially of **_this_** nature!” The old preacher screamed, trying to out-do the rest of the crowd and be heard over the electric commotion. 

That seemed to spur Derek on even more. Suddenly his Alpha’s hands were back on his ass and it wasn’t a gentle thing. There was no trailing from his sides down to his cheeks, no. Derek slapped his hands onto Stiles ass and with no warning basically picked the younger up and higher up to sit the human’s ass directly on his flagging cock. 

The kiss slowly turned from passionated and hungry and eager to prove a point, into something soft and loving. Stiles loved this side of his husband. 

Finally, they pulled away from each other and Derek’s hands were suddenly soft and sweet, back to the husband Stiles knew and loved. The older man let his hands wander up to his mate’s chest and sides and lifted his head to nuzzle his husband’s neck affectionately. “You okay? After the fall, I mean.” 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from letting out a tiny chuckle. “Of course I am.” He dismounted from Derek’s lap and stood to the side and offering his hand to help his mate up. “Up sourwolf. I want that ice-cream you promised me.” 

Derek took it, even though he didn’t need it. “I love you,” He whispered and ducked his head to gently kiss his mate’s forehead and wrapped an arm around his waist. They left the shocked and excited crowd and the preacher screaming behind them. 

“I love you too Der.” 

That night, after a slow and loving round of sex on the hotel bed, Stiles’ phone vibrated on the floor, where it sat in the pocket of his shorts that lay haplessly amongst the mess they’d made. 

Stiles made to go get it, only to be stopped by a warm and muscled arm around his hips and a hand kneading at one of his asscheeks. 

“You can check it later.” 

Turns out it was a text from his dad. ‘Really kid? You sure know how to get attention.’ There was a link attached to the text and he clicked on it. It brought him to an LGBTQ+ news site that he’d visited before when celebrities came out. It was an article. About them. And there was tweet with a video attatched. Apparently, the tweet was by a young teen, in high school and the girl was saying how these random strangers on the Santa Monica boardwalk were her heroes. The video was of them. And their entire...ehem, performance. 

“Der. Derek! Look at this,” He shouted at his mate. 

The ‘wolf’s head popped up and Stiles shoved the phone in his face. Derek watched the entire video twice before smiling up at his husband. “That was hot as hell Stilinski.” He dove under the covers, for a third round. 

<https://www.queerty.com/watch-two-gay-adult-video-stars-makeout-like-crazy-front-antigay-protestors-20190723>

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I hope you enjoyed this fic! This was actually inspired by a true story and I thought this was powerful and something Sterek would totally do! There's a link to the actual article at the end of the fic.   
> I, of course, changed some things but I wanted to give credit to the actual article. Leave a comment on any request for a fic you have or just want to chat! Check out my other fics on my page.  
> All the love and the good vibes!


End file.
